Earth Reborn
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: The main fight with Chaos is done for Sailor Cosmos, but Earth is regenerating. New life included. She watches as organisms get more complicated then the battle over the jewel shards bring her down to earth. The M rating is for language and the very last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Crescent Moon

Sailor Cosmos stared at Earth as she regenerated. Life began from a single-celled organism then it got more complicated. The eternal warrior saw many great battles fought over a jewel much like the battles that began her sailor career.

Sailor Cosmos drifted down to the blue and green planet to investigate. She de-transformed back into Neo-Queen Serenity, never able to become Serena Moon again.

The ever youthful queen traveled until she settled in unoccupied lands, Central Territory. She created a haven of sorts by never turning away the sick. A city formed as demon and human too settled on Central Territory.

The wolf pack led by Kouga was the first to visit Serenity. Kouga felt his inner wolf howl louder than usual in her presence. Serenity calmly explained that some of her powers came from the Moon, herself. Kouga then swore to come to her aid should she ever need it.

Water demons came next for they too felt the pull of the Moon. Some stayed in the river and lake on Central Territory. Serenity gained a few demon guards through her healing and understanding nature without intending to have any guards. As Central Territory gained more of a population, Serenity was given the title Lady of the Center. Her mansion was upgraded to a palace due to thousands wanting to show their gratitude to her. She appointed five barons, each with a cash crop of their own to grow.

In accordance, she had to invite all other lords and ladies to her place to see about treaties and allies.

The palace that resembled the Moon Kingdom was lavishly decorated. The flora demons enjoyed attending to the palace's extravagant gardens. Lake Tenshi had no algae, but was fully stocked with fish. Fauna demons sometimes helped the barons with the crops, but not too much to unbalance Mother Nature.

The Dragon demons of the Eastern Lands arrived via sky, bringing some high nobles as requested. Kouga arrived earlier over land with his second in commands. The Lord of the South was a fox demon and sent his family in a carriage while he traveled ahead. Now, Sesshomaru was reluctant to come, but his curiousity and sense of protocol was overwhelming.

A dance was held that night, after all were settled and children were put to bed, in the ballroom with a glass ceiling.

"I do not understand you," commented the dragon demon, Lord Seth Draconis.

"Oh. How so?" Serenity loved to see how anyone described her.

"You, my lady do not smell nor look like a demon or human. Yet, your power demands complete respect," Seth answered tactfully.

"I hope my smell does not offend then."

Kouga interrupted with, "Never! It is like moonlight to me. Lord Draconis forgot to mention your crescent birth mark," Kouga remarked with his trademark smirk.

Serenity turned in her black with silver stars kimono to look for the other two lords. "It was once gold," Serenity told truthfully of her now silver moon symbol.

"Do not worry, protocol insures that they make an appearance," laughed Lord Draconis.

"Once they do, we need to talk treaties and even alliances," Serenity smiled at Lord Draconis' mate, who just joined them.

The Eastern Lady hugged her mate's side, "I see no problem with either as long as no one tries to invade anyone's lands." She had immediately taken a liking to Serenity when she treated her as an equal upon arrival.

"Same here, but we can create a lasting friendship," Kouga offered her his hand, silently asking for a dance.

Moonlight from a waxing crescent covered the floor, causing Serenity to glow.

Lord Sesshomaru met with Lord Draconis before going to Lord Touyo. He wanted to see what the others thought of her before going to meet her.

Lord Draconis knew how Sesshomaru thought so he said right off the bat, "Serenity's power is more than any demon can possess. She's neither demon nor human, though. Her birth mark whispers of royalty. Lady Serenity Cosmos radiates the sense of serenity and royalty. In short, Lady Serenity is one to respect and not fight."

Sesshomaru nodded before commenting, "I hear my damn half-brother is on your lands, now."

"Inuyasha taken out some of the pesky demons controlled by Naraku."

Lord Touyo was by the side tables, headed over to his mate with drinks. Sesshomaru caught him just as he arrived at the dinner tables.

"Ah, I know what you want. We agree that Lady Serenity has every right to govern the Central Territory. She is respectful with a power that demands respect back. She's beautiful with a scent of moonlight as Kouga put it. I know that Kouga respects her and will defend her. She is literally glowing under the moon, but her power doesn't only come from the moon."

"I would ask her to dance to get a sense of her," offered the lady of the South as advice.

Sesshomaru in a white armor free kimono moved to request the next dance with Serenity.

"Lord Sesshomaru," greeted Serenity with pleasantness.

"Lady Cosmos," Sesshomaru replied.

"Please, Serenity will do."

Sesshomaru nodded then held out his hand. Silently, his inner dog demon howled, "Mine!" His nose twitched as her scent was inhaled. He twirled her expertly onto the dance floor. "Tell me about yourself, my lady. No one has ever sensed your power until a few years ago."

"I am an only child with some of my powers coming from the moon. It is true that I am no demon or human. I heal the sick and some just stay which explains the development of cities. Your turn."

"I have a half-brother named Inuyasha whose mate is a priestess. I am a dog demon who doesn't tolerate those after something that is not theirs."

Serenity looked at Sesshomaru with wisdom which he saw in her ageless silver eyes. "I'm not after your lands, just a treaty or alliance. Peace is in my nature, but I'm not afraid to fight for what I know is right."

"I will sign the treaty," consigned Sesshomaru.

Serenity smiled as she spun gracefully under his arm. The song came to an end an shortly after the guests were escorted to their rooms for the night.

After lunch, each lord was given two separate treaties to sign with one being their copy. Their mates signed as well should a death occur. As a peace offering, Serenity gave them seeds for their human populace to grow.

"In the east, corn is growing while the west is full of rice. Beans are grown in the south and my northern baron is growing wheat. Cotton is grown for clothing in the center of my lands. The barons trade amongst each other each harvest to build relations and for the winter season," Serenity explained as she pointed out the equally divided lands.

"I am guessing it keeps them busy and maybe out of trouble," joked Lady of the South.

"Yes, I suppose it does," laughed Serenity.

Everyone went home happy with Kouga promising to return on the full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Harvest Moon

Serenity invited all four lords back for all four harvests to give demonstrations. She took them to the fields then storage units.

"Cats are a good idea to have as they keep mice from eating the crop," Serenity pointed out as a tabby cat walked away with a mouse in its mouth.

The barons had each prepared enough of two items that had their crop in it for the lords to try. The central baron had blankets and kimonos made from cotton. Serenity gave them the kimonos. Some of the items were ale, soup, sweet corn, oil, bread, and rice pudding.

"Corn can be ground into flour for bread and cookies," explained Baron Easton. "Certain corn can be eaten by livestock while other types can be like sweet corn or cream of corn." Baron Easton in blue and green was showing them the grinding process before going on, "Lady Serenity told us it is healthier for some livestock to feed solely on grass with benefits for unborn children." His cattle and sheep herds were grazing near-by the mill on Lake Tenshi.

Baron Westfield, a jolly man, wore green and red; his lands contained Cherry Park.

Baron Southerton preferred experimenting with new things like growing egg plants. His area's colors were green and purple.

Baron West Chester liked brown and green. He was mellow and said, "My colors are calming and about nature."

Baron Centre chose the colors green and silver. "My colors reflect our lady with silver hair."

"Why green?" questioned Seth Draconis in his green and gold traveling kimono.

"We embrace Mother Nature," was Baron Centre's mystic reply. "Turning cotton into cloth is a long process but provides lots of employment opportunities. The more threads per inch, the softer the fabric." This baron is silver trimmed green outfit was more relaxed than Baron Easton, but still had a seriousness to him. His brown was short which was unusual for nobles.

The moon was full, "we call it a harvest moon."

Dinner was served at the palace, simply. It was sweet corn with bacon lettuce tomato sandwiches and rice pudding was dessert. Baked beans were the other side.

Lord Kouga and the lords decided to gift Serenity. So she received a dagger with a crescent on the hilt along with dozens of pearls and silk worms including a magical necklace.

Serenity made a dainty pearl set of jewelry (bracelet, necklace, earrings, and ring) out of the pearls. The dagger was stored in her personal armory while her Bordeaux kept the necklace and jewelry safe.

"Sesshomaru, I'll be gone a few days next week. I know you travel a lot so I hope you will be willing to watch over my lands as I will be gone a few days. Just take out Naraku's demons and I can purify the jewel shards when I get back."

"That mutt's been bothering you?"

"He is trying to tempt some with power from a jewel shard. I have six that turned white once I touched them."

"He taints them and I'm surprised that he'd come after you unless it is to turn you to his side."

"I believe his motivation is corrupt. I might be back sooner, but I'll be sleeping for two days."

"Don't forgot your guards," something inside Sesshomaru knew she was heading for trouble.

"They will be staying as ordered. They cannot come with me," Serenity sat down in her ornate chair with a sigh. Her kimono matched her once blue eyes.

Five days later, Sailor Cosmos left without anyone being the wiser. She traveled via portal to where a remnant of Chaos was wreaking well chaos. Buildings were falling down while screams filled the black air. People were dying as Jasper (the current mortal host to a micron of Chaos) stole their star seeds.

Sailor Cosmos cornered him in an alley, "I see you are still up to no good. I shall have to send toy to the Galaxy Cauldron to learn to play nice with others." She sent a Dead Scream at him only for him to leap over it like a toad.

Sailor Cosmos spent two days exhausting Jasper until his mortal body could no longer take all the movement. She blinded him with Shabon Spray so he could not see where she was then she crept up on him like a jaguar on the hunt. She used Space Sword Blaster to stab him in the heart. Jasper was a mass murderer before Chaos found him so his soul was immediately sent to Hades, Tartarus, or Hell.

Chaos was contained in a pill until Sailor Cosmos got to the Galaxy Cauldron. "Until you learn to play nice, Chaos." She threw the pill into the swirling mass.

She spent a good day returning star seeds. She was glad Jasper only wreaked havoc on one nation before she felt him. Sailor Cosmos was mentally exhausted and physically worn out.

Everyone in the lands felt her return. Some flocked to the palace to see her, but she was in such a deep sleep that she was able to ignore all around her. Her demon guards patrolled her hall without any breaks.

Sesshomaru made an appearance when he felt her diminished energy levels. He hated how pale she was with big bags under her eyes. He also noticed her bruised and scraped skin. He silently kept on an eye on her in a loving manner. He somehow transferred his energy over to her who healed some scrapes and bruises.

She slept for two days until Naraku invaded Central Territory. Sesshomaru was already there as was Inuyasha while Kagome was firing off arrows.

Serenity with crescent flaring pushed both demons out of her way. Sesshomaru was happy to see her up, but not after her dramatic return. Inuyasha was gaping at her.

"I've had enough of your idiocy, Naraku!" she kicked the Naraku in the head and stole some jewel shards, purifying them, too. She fused what she had back together to one-fourth of the Jewel of Four Souls.

"So you are the beautiful Lady Serenity," purred Naraku as he eyed her like a dog after a bone. He stepped closer to her, causing Sesshomaru to growl.

"You are no threat to me, flea bag. You did however invade my lands thus waking me up," Serenity was steaming hot mad. She charged her attack as he kept trying to get closer to her.

Naraku tried to touch her with a tainted jewel shard, which turned white. "Why not join me?"

"Moon Blast!" a sphere of white hit Naraku in the stomach, burning the skin and bruising the innards. "You have nothing to offer me, Naraku," Serenity spat out.

"Then you are just an obstacle." He sent wasps at her. Their buzzing filled the cloudy sky. Then he started to drip poison from his claws. "Last chance Lady Serenity join me or die."

Serenity laughed at Naraku's attempt to threaten her. "Neither is going to happen, but I'll gladly send you along to Hell." Serenity stood her ground in the wheat field. Her green kimono had pink accents.

Inuyasha still battle ready whispered to Kagome, "That is Lady Serenity Cosmos, we are on her lands. She managed to get all four lords to sign a treaty of peace so she's highly respected. She is very understanding of humans and demons. She started a trading system plus no one knows exactly what she is since she is not human or demon."

"She fused a bunch of jewel shards into one piece and they are white!" Kagome fired off a succession of arrows at the wasps. She gradually was pushed to Serneity as ther wasps attacked. "Please fuse these jewel shards together," pleaded the reincarnated priestess.

Serenity called upon the moon to help her rejoin her jewel piece with Kagaome's shards, to make the Jewel of Four Souls two-thirds complete. "Once it is completed, this star seed will return to the Galaxy Cauldron, young one. Its power is nearly depleted."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nearly killed Naraku with the Death of a Thousand Cuts. Their blades never once clashed as they worked as a team. Each had their own reasons for wanting Naraku dead.

Naraku jumped back, sending a needle at Serenity with no one noticing. The needle grazed her arm and landed in the tree behind her. He clawed at Sesshomaru, leaving poison in the wound. "Until next time, Lady Serenity." He vanished.

"Not if I can help it," Serenity went over to heal the dog demon. A drop of her blood dripped into the wound, not only healing him, but curing the poison and creating half a mating bond that allows Seshomaru to feel what she feels at all times.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Silver City

"Come my healers need to look you two over. I notice you are few short."

"Feh, they are taking care of business."

Through the bond, Sesshomaru felt Serenity's annoyance at his disrespectful half brother, so he in turn slapped Inuyasha upside the head.

"What'd you do that for?" grumbled the half demon as he rubbed his head.

"Show some respect, mutt."

"Sit," called out Kagome as she understood where Sesshomaru was coming from. "She is a lady, Inuyasha."

Lady Serenity smiled as she led them past the baron's mansion then through the evergreen forest to the main road, where she spotted her carriage coming.

Her white carriage carried four small flags, bearing a silver crescent, at the corners. The wheels were tinted silver along with the trim. A driver sat on top with two of Serenity's guards standing behind the carriage.

Lady Serenity took the forward facing seat as did Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kagome were left with their backs to the driver. The inside smelled like lavender, which calmed the weary passengers. The seats were cushioned on ropes that were tied to the sides of the carriage. The carriage's two windows were removable for nice days to bring in fresh air.

"To Silver City, Adrain," Serenity told the driver who wore white and silver livery. Adrian was a mortal with olive skin and hazel eyes. He was originally from a distant land called Italy. He taught Reiko, the head cook, some Italian dishes like chicken fettuccini alfredo and spaghetti with meat sauce.

Motoki and Rhett were assigned guard duty, which they didn't mind as long as Serenity didn't disappear. "Are you okay, my lady?" Rhett was Spanish so he taught Reiko to make steak fajitas and tacos to widen Lady's Serenity's menu list.

"Nothing more sleep and food cannot take care of," Serenity knew they were concerned.

"Reiko will have dinner ready within five minutes of arrival, my lady."

Serenity just sat back with a sigh then closed her eyes. She felt comfortable near Sesshomaru.

The ride to Silver City was peaceful, but once in the city people cheered at their lady's return. Silver Spirals stood out among the smaller one and two story buildings. The streets were organized into blocks. Silver Palace was situated in the center of Silver City. Families were kept close knit into clans. Some of the less wealthy had the option of apartments. Businesses were taught the trading system to keep fights over prices low in count. Silver City didn't smell like sewage or sound like a city in trouble. Laundry hung out to dry from second story windows and each house had their own backyard complete with a garden.

The carriage rolled to a stop before two doors that had part of a silver crescent. A butler stood to the left as two footmen went to open the carriage's doors.

The foursome went inside in pairs to the informal dining room to the back. Silver rimmed china was placed around the table with cold sweet tea in four cups. New guards were posted by Serenity. The table, which could seat six comfortably, was set for four. Candlelight bounced off the mirrors, giving off more light. Two chairs were in the corners. A chair was on each side of the table.

A footman pulled out Serenity's chair at the head of the table with Sesshomaru facing her.

Inuyasha grinned as he smelled some of the oncoming dishes such as roasted duck and pearl onions with peas. Dessert was sugar buns.

"For a lady of your station and wealth, this is a very modest meal," commented Kagome sheepishly.

"I find no need to gorge myself on my people's money plus more is wasted on an extravagant meal. A modest meal can fill me just as well as a fourteen course meal," Serenity replied with finesse.

Serenity finished off three sweet buns before dishes were cleared away by maids.

"Alexi and Joan will escort you to your rooms, where the healers are waiting," Serenity dismissed herself to do state affairs before bed. She went to her study, not knowing that Sesshomaru was following her.

Sesshomaru wanted to get to know this intelligent enigma of a woman. He saw her massive volume of books and was impressed. There were books on philosophy, theories, mythology, and dictionaries from around the globe along with plants.

Serenity sat down in a leather high back chair behind a cherry wood desk before looking up. Her body jerked as she noticed Sesshomaru.

"Is something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No, just thought I'd keep you company," was his civilized reply.

"You can read, but I have paperwork to do before I turn in."

Sesshomaru browsed the books, noticing books in other languages, but didn't comment on them. He chose to read books on demons and their weaknesses.

Serenity tossed several papers in the fire while signing others. Some were filled with numbers; those were accounts of household spending. A few were requests from common folk.

Serenity noticed Sesshomaru watching her at discreet times.

A few yawns later, Serenity stood to leave. Sesshomaru escorted her to her suite before kissing her hand good-night.

"See you in the morning," waved Serenity. Her cherry wood bad was turned down with a night gown on the edge. She brushed her teeth after putting her jewelry away and changing. Lavender tea relaxed her body into a night's slumber. There she dreamt of love's farewell.

Serenity woke up at eleven am, not caring that she missed breakfast.

Sesshomaru presented her with a white orchid at the bottom of the double sided staircase before he again kissed her hand in farewell.

"I must check on my lands, but I will be back," he promised. His kimono had armor attached.

Kagome and Inuyasha left shortly after lunch to look for more jewel shards.

Several days past when a purple bearded iris was sent from Sesshomaru to let her know he had not forgotten about her. The iris which was planted in the garden came with dangle earrings that matched the necklace he already gave her.

Once a month, another piece of the jewelry set came with a different colored and different type of flower. A week after the gifts came, Sesshomaru traveled to see her.

Their dinners were filled with conversations. Four visits later, Serenity found herself holding Sesshomaru's hand.

"Lady Serenity, I would be honored if you would accept me courtship," Sesshomaru knew she was expecting it through the half-finished bond. "You are intelligent with wit and a beauty that cannot be matched. You have taught me that not all are alike." He held out his hand and red rose. He wore his regular kimono without armor and his tail was groomed.

Her eyes twinkled as she placed her hand in his, "I thought demons didn't court."

"Yes, I want you as a mate, but courting you will strengthen our relationship."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Courtship

Sesshomaru saw Serenity once a week unless his lands were in trouble then at least once a month. He brought her books along with a portrait of himself as a way to remember him when he was away. He sent her jewelry along with letters.

*Beloved Serenity,

The moon constantly reminds me of you on the cold dark nights we are apart. I almost find myself distracted from the task at hand as I remember your shimmering eyes. Memories of your warm smiles keep me alive these nights. Returning to you is what makes the days eager to be done. Naraku could never turn you who are so pure to darkness. I hope to see you in three days.

Yours Truly,

Sesshomaru.*

Serenity sat for two hours a day for a week to have a portrait of her done for Sesshomaru to be commissioned. She then had another done for her palace.

Sesshomaru took her to the Cherry Blossom Festival at Cherry Park. Sesshomaru danced with her close in his arms at the dance. She laid her head upon his warm chest, listening to his heart pound at her proximity.

Serenity wore Sakura blooms in her hair with a pink sash tied around her waist. Pink quartz was the main stone in all her jewelry. Pink quartz studs on the upper ear piercings and gold hoops with pink quartz embedded on the outside dangling from the lower piercings. A pink quartz the size of a pea was surrounded by diamond chips for the ring. The necklace matched the ring, but the pink quartz instead was the size of a pebble.

They were walking back to her carriage when Serenity stepped in hole, twisting her ankle.

Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style to get her off her ankle. He didn't know what to do. "What do you need?"

"I need ice to keep the swelling down then pain relievers. I'll be in crutches for a week. I'll be staying at the palace until it is healed. I also need a long strip of cloth to wrap the ankle once the swelling is down," Serenity whimpered as her ankle throbbed in pain. She clutched his shoulder in an attempt to ward off the pain.

Sesshomaru told Adrian to head to the palace as he would get her to the palace faster than the carriage would. Then he ran with all the strength in his legs back to Silver Palace. He blurred past trees and houses.

"Get the damn healers!" roared an anxious dog demon. He practically flew up the stairs to her suite to set her on her luxurious bed.

A maid in a green apron peeled off the sandals to reveal the already swelling ankle.

"I need ice ASAP, Kari along with a long strip of cloth to wrap it. The healers need to bring pain relief," instructed Lady Serenity.

Two healers brought in leeches to drain away the excess blood. "Get those things away from me!" Serenity was mortified at their out dated methods of healing. She turned her head to Sesshomaru, "Would you be a dear and bring up the book on Modern Medicine."

He could deny her nothing especially if it was to her benefit. The five hundred pages were in a blue cover with natural cures and depictions of herbs and ways to administer them.

As the healers read, they learned new medical advice and advances. They got the swelling down in two hours then tightly wrapped her ankle in Ace-like bandages. She was put on bed rest for the rest of the night. She was instructed to stay seated with her left ankle elevated or to put as little weight on it as possible.

Serenity slept the rest of the day by drugs to put her into a healing sleep. She did feel her boyfriend kiss her forehead in affection. Again, she slept to eleven am.

She was given assistance to the lunch table where an American dishes of fried potatoes and hamburgers. (This was taught to Reiko by Kari the maid from America. ) Lunch was served on blue flora china. Dessert was fudge with several glasses of milk.

Her ankle was kept at a raised position on a foot stool with a pillow or another chair. Her crutches were not yet made so the footmen were temporarily crutches. She went to the study to see about legal matters then her sitting room to receive visitors.

"My lady, Baron West Chester heard about your accident. He sent these aroma bees wax candles as his regrets," a messenger bowed before her.

"Tell him thank you," she dismissed the runner.

It seems all the barons sent gifts like perfume or a fur robe including a cotton throw.

"Beloved, these are for you," Sesshomaru put down a pink orchid on her window sill to grow.

"They are beautiful," Serenity had Kari repot them in a porcelain planter of pink.

Serenity wore a fur robe over a purple winter kimono. Sesshomaru carried Serenity to her bad when she showed signs of exhaustion like inability to focus. Kari changed her mistress into a comfortable flannel gown as winter was starting to settle in and the nights grew colder.

A cherrywood dresser was in the walk-in closets far wall. Intricate cravings of cherry blossoms matched the bed and vanity along with closet doors. Black cherry scented candles were spread in groups of three around the room. One candle was taller than the rest with a short one and a wider one on silver platters. A still life of a blooming cherry tree graced the head of the bed.

Serenity slept for three hours before an empty stomach signaled dinner, "Kari!"

Kari came in with the fur robe and smile, "Lord Sesshomaru left, but promised he would be back when you are healed. He also left a note, my lady."

The neatly folded paper smelled like musk.

*Beloved Serenity,

Jaken has informed me that Naraku has entered my lands. Hopefully, when the threat is gone, you will come see me. I'll send word when Naraku is gone or dead.

Yours Truly,

Sesshomaru.*

Sesshomaru returned to the West to fight Naraku in a human inhabited village.

"You took me away from something important," snarled Sesshomaru as he bared his sword. He didn't waste any time attacking the enemy. He ran at the bandit from behind, severing the spinal column. The puppet fell to the ground useless, but left a single shard.

Sesshomaru snatched the shard up to give to Serenity. He went to his castle to check on preparations.

Maids were separated into teams. There were teams for dusting, washing sheets and curtains, and such. The gardeners were fixing the abandoned gardens. Money was spent to buy three new sets of fine china. One was gold rimmed with the second having purple flora designs and the last had blue rings. New menus were made for each day of the week. Bouquets were purchased from town which helped the economy. Cream eight hundred count cotton sheets replaced the ones on Serenity's guest bed and Sesshomaru's too. A burgundy down comforter replaced old wool blankets.

Sesshomaru set all his affairs in order before giving his beloved the okay to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Serenity's Arrival

Serenity received the invitation from her boyfriend.

*Beloved Serenity,

Please be a guest at my castle.

Yours Truly,

Sesshomaru.*

She had Kari pack a week's worth of clothes along with Reiko's extra cook book. Kari would be traveling along as would Rhett and Motoki.

It was December 26 when the five (Adrian included) set out for Sesshomaru's castle. The carriage windows were in with thick curtains. A think black fur throw kept them toasty.

They traveled for five days with Adrian, a fox demon not minding the cold nights.

They had trouble passing through the mountains which were snow covered with treacherous paths that were not wide enough or avalanches covered them. Sometimes, they were attacked by dear demon.

Adrian and the two guards fought using super human strength, but the bear demon knew the mountains better than them.

It ran behind boulders to avoid the worse attacks. All the noise caused another avalanche which covered the two women in the carriage. The carriage acted like an igloo until the battle was over.

Lady Serenity fell asleep in it, not knowing her guards were tunneling to the carriage door.

They thought she got hurt since she was unconscious and her heart rate slowed down. "My Lady!" They cried out in fear.

The sleeping woman stirred enough to issue orders. "We will stay here for the night. One of you needs to find food while the others stand guard. I'm exhausted," a yawn was proof

"What about the snow?" asked Kari.

"It'll insulate the carriage, but I'll melt it when I wake up," Serenity pulled her coat over her front and curled into a ball.

Kari was hesitant to fall asleep, but sleep claimed her.

The three demons didn't doubt Serenity's abilities. They took turns scouting out the area and chasing away unwanted demons. Adrian built a fire at the edge of the tunnel to add heat and cook some meat from a rabbit and deer.

As usual, Lady Serenity slept till eleven am. She stretched like a napping kitten before she got outside.

"Mars Fire Surround!" a ring of fire spread out from around the carriage turning the snow into water which flooded down the mountain. Serenity let the fire grow until the path was clear.

Kari brought her a plate of venison and some canned peaches. Leftover venison was like jerky for a snack later on.

Serenity took time to visit four villages to see how his people reacted. Two were scared shit-less as the three demons came into the villages. They demanded that they leave at once. One village was actually a pack of dog demons, who left Serenity alone. There was no welcome from the last village.

Lady Serenity Cosmos noticed right away that the castle was not surrounded by a town which displeased her. She was exceedingly sore and wanted a hot bath.

The white carriage rode under raised gates then half way around a fountain until one door faced the entrance.

The staff in blue and red livery stood stock still. Sesshomaru let the footmen open the doors. The demon guards exited first to check for safety then they let their lady's boyfriend help their mistress out.

"Beloved, I thought you'd be here sooner," He was worried.

Serenity was grumpy and felt battered. She eyed him in displeasure. "We will talk I get a bath then nap so Kari needs to know about our rooms."

Sesshomaru was shocked at her tone so he pulled Adrian aside, "What happened?"

"Several avalanches and attacks. She has not slept comfortably or been reasonably warm. She didn't like what she saw in the villages, either. "

A full size tub was brought in, which was filled with ice water. She used Mars Celestial Fire to warm the water to 102 Fahrenheit to sooth away her tense body. Kari lit lavender incense.

Half an hour later, Serenity stretched, popping some joints. She dressed into a fleece gown of pure white with lace trim then slid into bed.

Kari had orders that her mistress was not to be disturbed for at least three hours, but it 11 pm.

Serenity slept the night away for twelve hours. She rolled to the center of the queen sized bed. Kari kept the fire going for an hour until one of Sesshomaru's maids took over. Kari then slept for nine hours.

Kari was startled to see that she slept till 10 am, giving her enough time to check on lunch's progress and her lady's outfit.

"She will wake up in half an hour hungry for something besides deer and peaches. She will want loose meat sandwiches with baked beans and tapioca pudding as dessert," warned the prepared maid, who handed over Reiko's spare cook book, I'll come get you."

Serenity did wake up at eleven am with Kari helping her into a fur-lined kimono and slippers. Serenity followed Kari to the dining room where Sesshomaru greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Beloved, I'm sorry about your journey. Next time, I'll come get you."

Serenity eyed the empty table in contempt. "Don't you cooks know how to read? If I know Kari, they were given instructions that should only take half an hour."

"I smell it coming, beloved," Sesshomaru was not use to Serenity's schedule.

Rhett chuckled at Sesshomaru's expense. "Give her a day of two to recuperate."

Serenity did calm down, but she still had an issue to pick with her boyfriend, "You need to teach the villagers that not all demons are n to be feared. We nearly were killed in two villages."

Two nights into her stay, Sesshomaru brought her under the moon on a torrent. "Beloved, I find myself no longer able to bear my nights without you in my arms. My heart drops each time we are separated. Please do me the honor of becoming my mate. I promise to be there when you need men and offer protection."

In his palm rested a three carat diamond ring that was white gold. The diamond sparkled like the stars while the gold shone like the moon.

"Yes, but we need to wait until summer." Serenity let him slip the ring on her ring finger. "I should warn I cannot bear any pup or child."

"It doesn't matter to me, I just need you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Wedding

Serenity went back home via portal, leaving her guards to escort Kari home with Adrian taking the carriage.

She had the barons wait till the last frost before planting their cash crops.

She had Kari handle the details of the Japanese wedding while she took care of domestic problems.

Kari planned on the wedding with great care.

Serenity had to stop territorial issue between the wolf pack and lion pride.

"The wolf lands' end at the forest while the lions get the grasslands."

"They were hunting in the forest, Lady Serenity." Exclaimed the alpha.

"It is the dry season on the grasslands. They have to feed their young, too. Please show some courtesy, Kole. They are hungry and saw the forests had plenty of deer."

They saw Serenity's point and gave some of their fresh kills.

Later on, Serenity Cosmos was pleasantly enjoying the spring until Naraku showed up in her throne room.

He was grinning madly, "Miss me?"

"OUT!" screamed Lady Serenity Cosmos as she stood from her throne. She pointed to the north exit to dramatize her point. Her rose colored kimono with a black waist ribbon had fallen gracefully to the floor as she stood.

All six of her demon guards ran at Naraku full force. The humans ran behind Serenity for her protection, but she had them exit the throne room through a side door. Rhett and Motoki came from the sides.

Naraku shoved them off him then sent blasts of energy after each demon, intending bodily injury. Rhett came out a pile of rubble with a broken wrist. Motoki had a concussion.

The throne room was demolished with the throne turned over while the west wall was destroyed. The glass windows that once depicted scenes were no more. The north entrance was blocked by pieces of the ceiling. The east wall was up in roaring flames. There was numerous holes in the mural ceiling.

Serenity dodged all attacks sent her way, but her temper was rising. She reflected a few pieces of ceiling. "Move," Lady Cosmos barked out to her guards.

Just as they jumped out of the way, Serenity sent a silver concussion wave directly at Naraku. The wave could not be dodged, but left the wall behind untouched. A white aftershock wave followed the silver wave to deal more damage.

The front half of Naraku's skin was peeled off like an orange, revealing the layer of muscle underneath. He staggered to stay on his feet.

"You will have to do better than that, Lady Cosmos," taunted Naraku even though he hissed in pain.

"You are nothing compared to what I have fought before. You have seen not even a micron of my true power, flea bag." Serenity stressed the words nothing and flea bag. She produced a point of light on her right index finger then a sword in her left hand. "I fight someone who would laugh at your mere existence." It was her turn to taunt the bandit.

Serenity ran at the bandit, using the sword to cut off his arms then the light to destroy and eliminate the demons under his control that were helping him heal. One-third of the demons were gone so Naraku was forced to retreat, but not before sending a dagger at Serenity.

It became lodged in her right side. Silver blood profusely dripped from the wound, a poison prevented her from using her accelerated healing. Motoki and Rhett rushed to her side while Adrian and two others chased Naraku off Central Territory.

Motoki carried Serenity to her room while Rhett fetched the healer. Serenity moaned in pain while twisting and turning this and that way. Motoki did his best to keep her still.

The healer put her medicine down on a side table then pulled out the dagger. She tasted the poison that was still on the blade. "It is digitalis." She ground up two herbs in her special clay bowl then mixed ½ in an herbal tea and the other half were made into a pasty salve, which she put on the wound then bound.

"She needs a good rest while the salve pulls out the poison. Afterwards, replace the salve with ointment and rebind it. Lady Serenity needs a stress free and quiet place so the wound can heal, properly." The healer, Amherst advised as he handed the ointment to Rhett. "She will need stitches in the morning. I'll be back then."

The ointment was four inch long tube with a leaf as a lid. However, the wound was four inches deep and two and half inches wide.

Serenity slept fitfully as the wound felt like it was burning. She tossed and turned, wrapping the light cotton sheet around her body.

Serenity woke up to watch the healer wipe off the salve and stitch the wound. She winced as the needle pierced her pale skin.

"My lady, it might be better if you visited your fiancé while they redo the throne room. The noise will not make the healing process do as good."

"Brilliant idea, Amherst. I'll bring Rhett, Motoki, and Kari with me, again."

Serenity found her guards all healed, but Kari was nervous about her mistress' condition. She fretted over the sight of blood on her mistress' clothes.

"I'm taking us directly to Sesshomaru's castle. We will stay there until the throne room is redone and the wedding will take place there. So Kari, pack a month's worth of clothes along with the wedding outfits," Serenity directed the chosen three.

Kari rushed to pack the nessacary outfits which disappeared as soon as Serenity touched them. They went into her subspace pocket for lighter travel.

Serenity waved her hand a portal appeared in the middle of the hall. She was lying on a stretcher that was carried by Rhett and Motoki so there would not be any pressure on her wound. "Walk through that and we will be at the castle. Kari goes first."

Kari disappeared when she stepped foot into the black swirling portal. She warned the guards there that Lady Serenity would be following so get their master or else. Very carefully, Rhett and Motoki kept the stretcher even as they walked through the portal. They kept walking to the castle doors where Sesshomaru greeted them, anxiously.

"What happened? I felt great distress from Serenity yesterday," he let his secret bond slip in worry over his lady love.

Serenity was passed out on the stretcher so the demon guards were left to explain, "Naraku directly attacked Serenity at Silver Palace yesterday. He destroyed the throne room and threw a poisoned dagger into her side. The poison is no longer in her system but she is not healing like she usually does. The healer advised us to come here to help her heal since there is too much noise with the throne room's reconstruction to let her sleep."

The two demons carried Serenity up the stairs to her usual suite, where Kari had peeled off the extra sheets and plumped the pillows. The bed had a thin cotton red sheet to hide any blood that might leak from Serenity's wound.

Serenity moaned as Sesshomaru took her off the stretcher to place her on the bed. "I'm sorry, beloved, but no harm will meet you here." He gingerly placed her on the bed then kissed her lips in great affection.

Serenity slept a little better that night with Sesshomaru on the bed to calm her should she get upset in her sleep. She woke up the next day at 11 am, asking for tea and broth. Her healing rate was speeding up, but the wound was healing from the inside out stop any infection from setting in.

Three days later, the wound was just superficial. The stitches would be removed at 10 pm.

Serenity sent out invitations to her barons for her wedding in three weeks. She would be staying at the castle until after the wedding.

Sesshomaru showed her around the villages to prove that he had made improvements like she requested.

The wedding went as Kari planned.

Serenity wore a white silk icouchiakake that symbolizes a new beginning in the Japanese culture. She painted her face white, paint her lips red, fancy clips and traditional dresses.

.After the traditional Japanese ceremony, Serenity changed from her wedding dress into a silk kimono called an irouchiakake, which depicts a crane. This symbolized a long life. As the reception drew to a close, she changed again into a kimono with wide sleeves; it was usually worn by unmarried women and called a furisode. The furisode had 39 inch long sleeves. It would be white with cherry blossoms and a red sash around the waist. This was the last time she would wear this type of kimono.

Sesshomaru wore a haoiri-hakama with grey pants and white top.

The Shinto ceremony honored the spirits in the natural world as the priest performed a purification ceremony. The ceremony involved a branch, or wand, with folds of paper attached; it was known as a harai-gushi and it meant to bless Serenity and Sesshomaru. The ritual ended with the sake ceremony.

The sake ceremony was one of the oldest customs performed in Japanese weddings. Three different sake cups were filled, and Sesshomaru, then Serenity, took a sip from each.

Traditional receptions began with Serenity and Sesshomaru lighting a single candle at each table in the reception room. Music played by Japanese drums and stringed instruments. Dishes served in the reception symbolize prosperity, long life, happiness and many children. Fish is a common dish served with the tail and head forced up to appear as a circle which symbolizes eternity. Lobster, which is red, is served for luck. The number of courses cannot equal a multiple of four because it is considered bad luck, as the word for "four" sounds similar to the Japanese word for death. A sweetened, gummy rice dessert is traditionally served to guests.

The Serenity and Sesshomaru received cash gifts as their guests leave the reception. The appropriate amount is sometimes listed on the wedding invitation; if not, it is dictated by the relationship the guest has with the couple, as well as the guest's own economic circumstances. Guests give the cash to the couple in a special envelope called a Shugi-bukuro.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Finale

Sesshomaru carried his beloved wife and soon-to-be mate in his arms to their suite. Kisses were shared all along the way, including fondling. His hands made quick work of her kimono, baring her to fine lacy lingerie.

The lingerie was white and partially see-through. Lace made up the straps with a soft aguzy material from the neckline down. The neckline was a v, with it starting at the armpit and ending at the breastbone. It ended at mid thigh with a slit up to each hip.

He nuzzled her neck. He dropped to his haunches, grabbing the end of the lingerie. He made sure to trail his fingertips over her skin as he pulled the flimsy material up. He brushed acorss the downy hairs on her spine then kissed her flat stomach.

Sesshomaru licked her nipples until they were taunt pebbles. She arched into his mouth.

He drew the lingerie over her head then fiercely kissed her when her lips were visible again until her knees were weak.

She didn't cover her body because she was not ashamed of her body. She did find herself on top of a luxurious bed with her husband kneeling beside her, studying her.

Sesshomaru slid his long fingers into her triangle of hair at the apex of her thighs, feeling the gathering moisture. He rubbed her clitoris in strokes to entice a response. He was bared for her eyes only. His tail stroked her back and legs. He gave her a taste of what was to come, pushing two fingers inside then sliding them out (repeatedly). Her juices coated his fingers as she came close to climax. He licked her neck, tasting the salty perspiration from her skin.

He moved over her taunt body, settling between her milky white thighs. She felt the hard, thick pressure of him at her opening. Cradling her, he buried his face in the crook of her neck then thrust forward, but Serenity felt no pain.

He bit her neck to mark her as his mate until death. He would protect her to the best of his abilities. She drew some blood in retaliation from his shoulder. "No one will ever take you from me. We can now feel what the other feels."

He began at a slow pace then stopped to place her legs around his waist. She tried to quicken the pace to heighten her pleasure. The friction of bodies was delicious for them both.

The fast pace brought her to an orgasm which tightened her walls, that brought him to his own orgasm. Waves of sensation engulfed the newly bonded couple.

Sesshomaru rolled them to their side. He pulled her close so her head rested against his heart, which beat for her. He held her close, breathing in her scent. He slept with her in his arms.

He was secretly building her an outstanding palace on their border. It had fortress like features to prevent invasions. It was a grand palace with towers reminiscent to what is seen in fairy tales. A lake and mountain were visible from half the windows. A city was budding around the fortified palace. The humans could enter the palace if there was an attack.

Serenity and Sesshomaru moved their staff to the newly deemed Platinum Palace. Jaken was given orders to manage the old castle. His intolerant behavior to humans got on Serenity's nerves.

An-un was given a make-over courtesy to be more dragon- like. Rin was given lessons on everything a child like her should know. She learned to stop talking in third person.

Inuyasha and Kagome visited when Kagome wanted more shards fused into the jewel. They also came when Naraku was close.

Sesshomaru wanted Serenity safe, but knew her powers could eliminate any demons under the bandit's control.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cut off his arms that he stole from other demons while Serenity used her laser to demolish the demons from a distance. She sent another silver concussion wave when no one was in her way. The white aftershock wave left no demons to heal the severely bleeding Naraku.

Naraku tried to retreat, but he was surrounded. Inuyasha cut Naraku completely through the waist while Sesshomaru cut off his head. Kagome fired an arrow into his heart.

Serenity levitated the rest of the jewel shards to her hand, where they turned white. She quickly fused the Jewel of Four Souls into a round sphere.

"You need another chance, priestess," Serenity motioned for Sesshomaru to come to her. "I have a duty to see this star seed to its final resting place then I'll be home," Serenity explained before embracing her mate and husband.

Sesshomaru knew she has other duties besides Lady of the Central Territory.

A black portal appeared in the tree line as summoned. Serenity stepped through the portal to be at the Galaxy Cauldron. The Jewel of Four Souls floated in her palm. "I hope you find peace in the next life."

The jewel floated down to the Galaxy Cauldron.

Serenity went home to bed where Sesshomaru waited for her. Another night in his arms soothed her achy muscles. His passionate nature relieved her stress.

Kagome went back to the future to become a doctor then came back to Feudal Japan to become a healer and priestess. She bought medical books while in the future. Serenity copied them magically.

No pups or children were ever conceived, but Sesshomaru could care less.

Serenity still left at random times to deal with remnants of Chaos throughout the universe. Sometimes, she brought Sesshomaru to deal with Chaos' minions while she fought Chaos. Other times, she'd come home to Sesshomaru's care.

Sesshomaru had a long life for being a dog demon, but nothing compared the Serenity being a goddess, so she enjoyed the times they together while she could.

Sadly, she left Feudal Japan when Sesshomaru died of old age. She traveled to the far future, but that is another story.


End file.
